a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an instrument set in accordance with German Patent No 3504292 which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,686,965.
b) Description of the Prior Art
An instrument set for percutaneous removal of gall stones is described in German Patent No 3504292, which comprises an outer tube, that can advantageously be fixed, having channels for forceps to be introduced to grip the gall bladder, and an inner tube for a working optical system to be passed through and for introducing instruments for the removal of gall stones.
Only one, unsatisfactory, cleaning step, disinfection and sterilisation is possible as a result of the arrangement of the forceps channels on the trocar sleeve as an outer tube. Moreover, there is no possibility of retaining the tissue portion of the gall bladder securely without difficulty and being able to handle the requirements appropriately and to close the relatively large incision to be made in the gall bladder again in a sealed manner without difficulty after removing the gall stones.
Accordingly, the main object of the present invention is to provide an instrument set by means of which the aforesaid disadvantages are minimized or prevented and above all to achieve secure closing of opened hollow organs, wounds or the like, such as for example the incision of the gall bladder, without having to undertake a further puncture in the body cavity for the introduction of an appropriate closing instrument.